Ne reviens plus jamais
by Darkness' Blue Ice
Summary: Un one-shot. Comme je le dis tout le temps, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais. C'est exactement le message de cette histoire. Elle contient aussi un avertissement... Allez lire et vous saurez de quoi je parle.


Ne reviens plus jamais

Darkness's Blue Ice

Il avait été innocent toute sa vie. Il avait toujours été le plus sage des enfants. Il n'avait jamais déçu qui que ce soit, même son frère, une personne très exigeante. Le garçon était aussi très intelligent, et son physique était absolument adorable. Mokuba fut donc chéri par tout le monde.

Cette situation allait changer. Comme il eut 14 ans, son corps commença à se transformer. La puberté laissa alors de profondes marques sur lui : très rapidement, sa taille fut augmentée d'au moins 80 centimètres; sa voix mua et un fin duvet commença à couvrir son visage. Il avait alors coupé ses longs cheveux noir puisqu'il était devenu un jeune homme. Il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme un bambin.

Les changements physiques étaient accompagnés par les changements psychologiques. Comme tout adolescent, il eut des périodes dd saut d'humeur, où il n'obéissait à personne excepté son frère. Seto avait un tel attitude distant que Mokuba eut un certain respect pour lui. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Un jour, un mois après l'anniversaire de 15 ans de Mokuba, il demanda à son frère la permission d'aller a une fête avec ses amis. Seto refusa, compte tenu de la note affreuse que le garçon avait eue dans son bulletin. Alors, le millionnaire de 21 ans ordonna son frère de rester. Bien sur, le petit n'écouta pas du tout. Il s'était rué dehors et passa la nuit dans un bar.

Quelques minutes passé minuit, des policiers entourèrent le bar se trouvant au centre-ville de la cite de Domino. La première personne à être menottée fut Mokuba. Les policiers décidèrent d'appeler la Kaiba Palace. Le président de la Kaiba Corporation paya alors pour que l'adolescent puisse sortir du commissariat. Tout dossier criminel avait été effacé avec le montant incroyable que le frère du délinquant avait payé.

De retour a la maison, Mokuba trouva son frère couché sur le sofa, et pas dans sa posture habituelle. Il avait les yeux fermes et il était incroyablement pale.

« Ou étais-tu ce soir? Avait-il demande avec une voix monocorde.

Avec des amis, a une fête, mentit Mokuba

N'essaye pas de me tromper. Je sais tout. »

Kaiba ouvrit enfin ses yeux, qui était très rouges. Ses iris bleus n'étaient pas très visibles à cause de ses pupilles dilatées au maximum. Il fixa le garçon de 15 ans qui se tenait devant lui et continua à parler, avec sa voix fatiguée et un peu casée :

« Tu sais qu'il y a des choses que des gens de notre catégorie ne doivent pas faire. On est sortis de la et on ne doit plus y retourner.

Mais c'était seulement pour nous amuser, répliqua Mokuba. »

Kaiba se leva d'un coup, et sa grandeur imposante fit sursauter Mokuba. Avant qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, une gifle de son frère l'envoya par terre et son nez commença à saigner. Il voyait des étincelles sur une image affreuse : Seto avait les yeux pleins de haine. Pas de la colère, mais une haine froide qui glaça le sang de Mokuba.

« Je te pensais mieux que ça. Mais tu m'a beaucoup déçu. D'abord, consommation de drogue. Ensuite, étant mineur, tu es allé dans un bar. Troisièmement, violer une servante... Mokuba, quand c'est trop, il faut savoir arrêter. »

Ayant fini de parler, il tourna le dos au garçon assis par terre, qui était en train de se vider de tout son sang. En se relevant, il supplia avec un effort soutenu, se rendant compte enfin de la gravite de la situation :

« S'il te plait Seto, pardonne-moi. Je ne recommencerais plus. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras et je me punirais moi-même! »

Suivant ces paroles venait une autre gifle, qui envoya Mokuba littéralement sur un mur. Le sang commença à gicler sur le tapis couleur crème de la splendide maison.

« Va-t'en et ne reviens plus jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Ensuite, il ordonna les domestiques de mettre l'adolescent a la porte.

Tout le monde étant sorti, Seto s'enferma alors dans son bureau. Il s'introduisit dans les grandes banques de données du monde et effaça toute trace de Mokuba Kaiba. Il ne devait plus exister. Ensuite, il trouverait un tueur a gage pour éviter que une information indiscrète soit révélée.

Ce sera la folie d'une soirée qui tua Mokuba.

FIN


End file.
